El Cuaderno de Amy
by Amy Rose FanGirl
Summary: Existió una vez, una chica muy hermosa, que brillaba como el sol, pero era tímida como la luna. Un día esta joven, conoció a un muchacho del que se enamoró locamente. Pero una bruja, un conjuro, y mala suerte, hará que esta chica jamás pueda estar con el erizo al que ama, la obligará a esconderse de él y sufrir en silencio...a no ser que...el erizo...la ame... Sonamy


_Cuenta la historia que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existía una eriza, que vivía en una pequeña aldea, y esta eriza, era la más hermosa del lugar._

_Su pelaje era color rosado, su pelo era corto y suave como la seda, sus ojos eran como dos grandes esmeraldas color jade y su piel era blanca y suave, sin defecto alguno._

_Vivía en una humilde casa, entre todas las demás de la aldea, tenía una vida tranquila y envidiable._

_Debido a su terrible belleza, cautivó a muchos chicos de aquella aldea, pero muy pronto un chico en especial llegaría a su corazón..._

_Un día por la mañana temprano, la eriza fue despertada por su padre. Él, le pidió que fuera a comprar comida, ya que no quedaba, y ella aceptó encantada. _

_Se puso un vestido largo color rojo, ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cintura, tenía manga larga, ya que hacía frío, y el cuello del vestido era tipo bebé, color rojo oscuro._

_Se puso unos zapatos con un poco de tacón color blanco, y una preciosa diadema blanca. Estaba preciosa. _

_Salió a la calle, y empezó a caminar, mientras oía como los pájaros cantaban, miró al cielo, imaginando cosas y disfrutando del paisaje, se podía decir que estaba completamente en las nubes..._

_No se fijó en que mientras paseaba, algunos chicos se les quedaba mirando, a algunos se les caía la baba, a otros se les dibujaba una sonrisa, pervertida o dulce..._

_Entonces, llegó a un pequeño lugar en la ciudad, el mercado, en el cual había muchas tiendecitas, algunos vendían mantas, otros ropa, otros comida, podías encontrar de todo en esa calle._

_La eriza rosa, se dirigió a paso lento a la tienda con fruta, eso sería lo primero que compraría._

_Pero pasó algo mágico..._

Un niño pequeño, calculó de 4 años, vestido con harapos, no paraba de mirar una manzana de aquella frutería. La miraba babeando, pero a la vez tristemente, pues no tenía dinero para comprar nada...

La eriza rosa vio al pequeño niño, y sintió lástima por él.

-Oh...criaturita...¿tienes hambre?-Preguntó cariñosamente la eriza rosa, el pequeño la miró y asintió lentamente. La eriza miró la manzana, la cogió, y se la dio al niño

-Aquí tienes pequeño-Le sonrió.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo el niño agarrando la manzana con ansias, y dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la chica, para luego salir corriendo.

La eriza suspiró alegre, al ver a aquel niño tan contento, pero, una voz masculina la sacó de su mundo.

-Espero que puedas pagar eso-Dijo el dueño de la tiendecita, con una voz ronca, y con mirada de pocos amigos.

-Pues claro-Dijo la eriza llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, para luego descubrir, que el dinero se le había olvidado en casa.

_-_¿Y bien?-Preguntó el tendedero, impaciente.

-S-Se me a olvidado el dinero en casa...-Dijo ella, tartamudeando por los nervios.

-Lo sabía...¡Sucia ladrona!-Dijo, estallando de ira, agarró la mano de la chica y se la retorció.

-¡E-Espere! ¡S-Se lo pagaré, solo déjeme ir a mi casa a por el dinero! ¡Por favor!-Suplicó la eriza, en vano.

El hombre sacó una navaja, y la aproximó al cuello de la chica.

-¡Nadie me roba y se va de rositas!-Dijo amenazante. Cuando estuvo a punto de cortar el cuello de la joven..._algo _hizo que al hombre se le cayera la navaja.

A la joven no le dio tiempo de ver lo que pasaba, todo fue demasiado rápido, primero se le cayó la navaja, luego solo pudo ver un rayo azul haciendo que el hombre soltara la mano de la chica, y después solo pudo ver al mercader en el suelo, inconsciente.

-¿Que acaba de...?-Preguntó sorprendida, pero algo llamó más su atención: Delante de ella había un erizo azul, de ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, miraba fijamente a la joven, y esta, se sonrojó al ver como la miraba, pues aquel joven, le pareció horriblemente atractivo...

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó el erizo, con tono de preocupación.

-S-Si, e-estoy bien.-Contestó ella, rojísima. Miró su brazo, el cual había sido retorcido minutos atrás por aquel hombre, y se lo acarició.-Au...-Murmuró.

El erizo posó su mirada en el brazo de la joven, lo agarró con suavidad y se lo acarició.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Preguntó.

La eriza se sonrojó aún más, se quedó sin palabras, aquel joven la hacía sentirse nerviosa..

-N-No mucho-Logró decir después de unos minutos de silencio. El joven la miró, el tiempo para ella se congeló... y le sonrió. La de ojos jade cayó rendida a los pies de aquel muchacho que acababa de salvarla.

El erizo azul movió las orejas, y volteó.

-Maldición...-Musitó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó ella, con preocupación.

-No es nada-Dijo él mirándola-Pero tengo que irme-Dijo, volviendo a sonreír y corriendo un poco hacia delante.

-¡Espera!-Gritó ella, mirando al chico. Este se dio media vuelta y la miró, buscó algo en su bolsillo, y se lo lanzó.

-¡Cógelo!-Le dijo sonriendo. La eriza rosa miró el objeto que le había tirado el erizo, y lo cogió antes de que pudiera caer al suelo. Lo miró con atención. Era un precioso broche con la forma de una flor.

-¡Quédate con él, así tengo una excusa para volver a verte!-Dijo sonriendo el erizo. La eriza lo miró y se sonrojó, abrazo el broche contra su pecho y sonrió. Entonces se acordó de lo más importante.

-¡Espera, no me has dicho como te llamas!-Le gritó.

-¡Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!-Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Yo...¡Yo soy Amy Rose!-Le gritó ella.

-¡Un nombre precioso, Amy! ¡Nos vemos!-Dijo alejándose corriendo.

-Adiós...Sonic...-Dijo en un murmuro la nombrada eriza...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Pasen por mi perfil para botar qué pareja debería hacer un próximo fic n_n**_

_**Y no se olviden de dejarme un review~**_

_**Gracias ^^**_

_**-ARF**_


End file.
